Tom Riddle's Diary
Lucius Malfoy Ginevra Weasley Harry Potter Albus Dumbledore }}Tom Riddle's Diary was a simple book belonging to Tom Riddle, who transformed it into the first Horcrux. It was able to communicate to whoever wrote it in. In the book, a version of Tom at the age of 16 was preserved, in the hope it would persuade another person to open the Chamber of Secrets for a second time and complete a purge of Muggle-borns at Hogwarts School. It eventually was given to Ginevra Weasley who was possessed to open it and Harry Potter later found it. He destroy the Horcrux using a Basilisk fang, and Professor Dumbledore kept it until he was killed. About The book was able to communicate to the reader and respond to what they share in the book. It gave advice and support, and Tom Riddle's handwriting would look untider the longer it wrote like he was actually writing it and getting tired. It appeared to have protective enchantments surrounding it because when ink was dropped on it, it was unaffected. It could show events that happened in the past through a minuscule TV screen. It would turn the pages to the correct date, and the screen would get wider and wider until the reader fell head-first into the book through a whirl of colour and shadow. In the scenes they land in, they are a phantom who cannot interact or be seen by anyone. At the end of a story, it whirled and became dark when throwing a reader out of the book. A Horcrux was able to possess a person if they get fond of it and dependent. The book encouraged a reader to share their thoughts and feelings, their heart and soul, increasing its power and control until it was able to siphon their life force. The piece of Tom Riddle's soul in the Diary would get stronger and stronger until it was able to begin the process of building a physical body. To complete it, it would have to completely take the reader's life. In the final stages, the soul's appearance in physical form became clearer and clearer and developed a solid appearance. It could be destroyed using Basilisk venom. Ink spilled out like blood when Harry stabbed it using a Basilisk fang, and the physical version of Tom writhed and screamed until he faded completely for good. It had a huge hole in it since that day. History Transformation into Horcrux In the 1942-1943 school year, Tom located and opened the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts School. Eventually, a student was killed and Professor Dippet was going to close the school down. Professor Dumbledore suspected Tom was responsible for what was happening but he had no proof. Tom then framed Rubeus Hagrid and closed the Chamber of Secrets down. Before graduating Hogwarts School, he researched Horcruxes and used the dead student's murder caused by the Basilisk to transform the book into a Horcrux. A piece of Tom's soul was put in it for insurance in case he was ever killed. Tom later found out he could transform several Horcruxes and turned the book into a weapon instead of insurance. A version of Tom at the age of 16 was preserved in the book, in the hope it would possess a reader into opening the Chamber of Secrets for a second time and purge the school of Muggle-borns. Re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets Before the end of the First Wizarding War, Tom gave the book to a Death Eater, Lucius. He was never told it had a fragment of Tom's soul in it and thought it was simply cleverly enchanted. The plan was to eventually open the Chamber of Secrets again but Tom was supposedly killed before it could happen. Not knowing what the book was, Lucius kept it but handled it carelessly. In the summer of 1992, he gave it to Ginevra Weasley and she nearly forgot it at The Burrow and had to go back and get it before going to Hogwarts School. It took control of her and forced her to open the Chamber of Secrets again before she abandoned it in a rage. She had shared her thoughts and feelings, simply sharing her very soul, enabling it to siphon her life. She told the soul in the Diary of Tom's future connection to Harry Potter and he was curious. He hoped he would soon be able speak to him. He was delighted when Harry found it due to Ginny's abandonment and he and Tom communicated. He asked Tom who originally opened the Chamber and the book opened at June 13. The box turned into a minuscule TV screen and showed Harry the events leading up to Rubeus Hagrid being held responsible. Destruction Harry kept it in a school bag and he later dropped it in front of Ginny. Having noticed he had the book, she panicked and stole it back because she was scared Tom would tell Harry about her. Because Ginny had told Tom about how Harry was supposed to kill him in the future, the soul became less interested in purging the school and found a new target in Harry. He told the Basilisk to specifically target Hermione Granger to ensure he was encouraged to keep searching for the Chamber of Secrets where he would be vulnerable. In the final stages of her possession, Ginny staged a threat against her life on the walls of a hallway and sealed herself and the book inside the Chamber. Hogwarts School was again under threat of being closed down. The book was kept in the Chamber of Secrets by an unconscious Ginny who was slowly dying. The book version of Tom was gaining strength and a physical form by siphoning her life force. He told Harry who he was and then he unleashed the Basilisk. During the ensuing fight, Fawkes saved Harry by providing him the tools he needed to slay the serpent including the Sword of Gryffindor. However, Tom and the book were yet to be destroyed and he continued to siphon Ginny's life force. Harry no longer had the Sword of Gryffindor because it was in the Basilisk but he had a fang. Fawkes dropped the book into Harry's lap and for no good reason he could think of, he was compelled to stab it into the book in the hope of damaging it. Since Basilisk venom was one of the few things able to destroy a Horcrux, it was damaged beyond repair. Later history Harry told Professor Dumbledore about the true nature of the book. Dumbledore was privately concerned about it because he understood that no such book could simply have the power to possess a girl and take a physical form, and began to suspect it was a Horcrux. He noted how careless Tom was when he simply gave it to a Death Eater and even suspected he had several Horcruxes for insurance and it was probably how he survived a Killing Curse. Tom had no clue what happened to the book until Lucius told him it was destroyed. He thought the reason he was unable to sense it was because he had a non-corporeal status at the time. However, he was furious at Lucius for using it carelessly for a personal reason and implementing their plan before he gave permission. He began to lose confidence in Lucius and it was a reason why he was eventually punished during the Second Wizarding War. Behind the scenes * It was purchased in a Muggle bookshop in London. It had the year 1943 on the cover and Tom wrote on the first page: "T.M. Riddle". * It's unknown if Tom ever wrote in the book or purchased it for the sole purpose of a Horcrux. Any words he put in the book could not be revealed using the spell Aparecium or a Revealer. * He wrote "T.M Riddle" in the book. Notes and sources Category:Horcruxes